


【长栋】天时地利人也和

by sykbgg



Category: zgjz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sykbgg/pseuds/sykbgg





	【长栋】天时地利人也和

准点抵达，机组一帮子年轻人嚷嚷着下了班要去聚餐，一个地点定不下来，叽叽喳喳从外头一路吵回休息室。

刘长健揉着眉心，摇了摇头无奈地看向休息室，徐奕辰傻呵呵地咧着嘴凑上来问他要不要一起去，赶上放假正好喝两杯放松一下，刘长健是没什么意见，脱了外套刚想应下来，一扭头却看见梁栋踉跄着进了更衣室，到嘴边的一个好字拐了个弯咽了下去，嘱咐了一句就把人打发走了。

“梁栋……”

更衣室浸在一片黑暗里，刘长健轻轻关上门试探性的开了口。

眼睛刚一适应黑暗，他就立刻发现了蜷缩在衣柜旁的男人。

更衣室的灯泡好像坏了，他边划开手机打开手电筒边往人跟前走，拥有光亮的瞬间，蹲下去一低头，一双含着水汽的大眼睛正直勾勾地盯着他。

他妈的。刘长健咬着后槽牙心里暗骂。

一个易感期的Alpha，一个黑漆漆的房间，如果进来的是个Omega会发生什么不言而喻。刘长健搞不懂现在自己满肚子装的是恼火还是庆幸。

闻着逐渐偏酸的葡萄味，刘长健眉头拧成了个川，梁栋忍不住笑着抬手去抚平，略冰凉的手指和他怀里滚烫的身子形成对比，刘长健一下子回过神来，一把抱起地上的人就往门外走，

“别，刘哥！”梁栋一下急了，急促的呼吸间，热气不断喷洒在刘长健侧颈的腺体上。

“那你等着，我给你拿……”

“不要！”

开始不经意散发信息素的刘长健眉头皱得更深，怀里游走在理智边缘的Alpha丝毫不知道自己给别人带来了多大的麻烦。

也就是他……换成别人，这么多事他才不管呢。

把人放在窗边的凳子上，下身的轮廓借着光显了个一清二楚，“哥……”梁栋有些窘迫的抬头看他，一手揪着刘长健的袖子，一手颤抖着解着自己的衬衫纽扣。

他说，“你帮帮我。”

酸酸的葡萄味越来越浓，刘长健对上梁栋的眼睛，没有丝毫躲闪，甚至带着一点儿期待。

如果说到现在刘长健还没有弄清楚状况的话，那肯定是假的。眼前这个白天还在飞机上一本正经地对着别人宣扬和自己“兄弟情深”的Alpha，现在居然借着易感期在引诱另一个Alpha。

刘长健眼神暗了暗，那双泛红的漂亮眼睛带着点儿狡黠顺着他把目光停留在皮带上，俩人搭档这么久以来的默契在这时候也显得淋漓尽致。

刘长健好整以暇地低头看着梁栋放弃了和纽扣挣扎，转而向皮带发起进攻。

“我帮你解开？”

渐渐意乱情迷、心潮翻涌的梁栋心里好像揣了几百只小鹿，伴着檀香听见男人低沉的声音，他差点喘不上气。

男人意料之中的不紧不慢，有条不紊地解了皮带，随着皮带落到地上，略宽大的裤子显得松松垮垮，衬衫也被拽了出来，机长正经的形象早没了。

欲望不断攀升，葡萄的酸味熏得他自己都双眼泛泪，却见刘长健似笑非笑地盯着自己，两人对视三秒后，猝不及防，他猛一低头，含住他的唇递进去一个深吻。

游刃有余地完全是一经验老道的情场高手。

梁栋大脑轰然炸开，理智被完全淹没，一手情不自禁地勾上刘长健的脖子，一手伸向自己裤裆。刘长健含着他的唇笑了，压声说：“你一Alpha怎么这么敏感？”

梁栋红着脸瞪他，可惜水汪汪的大眼睛一点儿威慑力没有。

刘长健太了解梁栋了，他勾着嘴角继续亲他，唇齿碰上的瞬间，梁栋轻轻一颤，刘长健吻得很轻很轻，越是这种轻飘飘地触摸，越能让他敏感地发颤，对于一个易感期的Alpha更是要命。

伸手从后脑勺一路轻抚到腰际，男人白嫩却又充满力量的身体格外有吸引力，刘长健没想到自己心里阴暗面的想法，居然真的实现了。

梁栋受不了他挑逗似的抚摸和亲吻，全身跟过了电似的，呼吸急促地攀附在刘长健肩头，小声地叫着哥哥。

刘长健后脊背发麻，那感觉瞬间传至头顶，刘长健轻轻倒吸了口气，逗猫似的捏着他后脖颈，“你知道你在干什么吗？”

梁栋抱着他的手又紧了紧，“我喜欢你。”

可真是一个糟糕透顶的场合。

梁栋计划的表白本来是严肃又认真，从planA到planD，他怎么也没想到自己和刘长健会是在这种时间、地点去“诉衷肠”。

伴着月光气氛烘托得格外到位，他的行为语言似乎全都不受他控制了，不过倒也算是天时地利人也和。

似乎是感受到他害羞，刘长健没再故意谑他，

“好巧，我也是。”

像是一个巨大的礼炮就在他耳边炸开，炸得他有些头昏脑胀，刚扭着身子挣扎着想要去看刘长健，就被人牢牢抵着墙摁住，哑着声儿警告：“该入正题了吧梁机长，我这还得继续助人为乐呀。”

顺水推舟，接下来的一切发生得格外自然。

刘长健用耳朵蹭他脸颊，黑漆漆的看不清眼里的笑意，呼吸喷在他脸侧，梁栋稍稍歪过头就能吻到他。

他也的确这么做了。

先是认真的舔吻，梁栋握着刘长健的手臂有一搭没一搭地反复吮着他的嘴唇，刘长健很认真地回应，不过一会儿就钻入他的口腔，舌尖相抵，梁栋轻轻抖了一下，被刘长健引着舌头往外探，扫过他的门牙。

刘长健乐此不疲，亲吻可以用掉许多时间，最后亲得梁栋浑身发软，心脏酥酥麻麻，呼吸又急又短的，要滑到地上去了。

“唔…哥……”

刘长健握着他的手腕凑到嘴边亲吻，最后变成轻轻地啃咬，留下发红的印记，然后顺着手臂吻过去，最后又回到他的脸上，在他耳边逗他：“梁栋，梁栋，看看我，睁眼。”

“别…别喊……”

易感期的Alpha渐渐有些受不住温吞的游戏，刘长健勾着嘴角好整以暇地等着梁栋睁开眼睛。

梁栋知道他要来这套，却又不好意思说一动不动，只能慢慢扭回脑袋，睁开一条缝瞄了一眼。

刘长健就掐着那一瞬间立刻吻住他，破开他的唇齿就往里侵略，手指轻车熟路地找到梁栋松松垮垮裤子然后连着内裤直接褪了下去。

梁栋的手还沉迷在刘长健脖子后面逐渐升温的腺体上，突然冷气往腿上直灌，下意识地就夹紧了腿，把刘长健给逗笑了，

“你怎么跟个小孩似的，嗯？”

梁栋偏了偏头脱离那个吻，眼睛里水汽氤氲，懒得和眼前人辩论。

安抚性地吻一下梁栋嘟起来的已经有点红肿的嘴唇，刘长健从裤兜里摸出不久前刚装进去的护手霜，滚烫的手来回摸了摸他精瘦大腿：“腿打开。”

梁栋骂了句脏话。

俩人其实都在失控的边缘，情欲此时大于羞耻，梁栋整个人挂在刘长健身上，腰部不着痕迹地往下磨蹭，试图把修长的手指吞得更深，阴茎完全硬着，嘴里不知道问候着他妈妈还是奶奶。

葡萄味不知道何时逐渐转甜，刘长健知道可以了。

梁栋被刘长健碾磨地细细呻吟，一边被刘长健下流的情话弄得浑身泛粉。偶尔冒几句熟悉的土味情话，梁栋这才知道这人是在故意报复他平时在飞机上和小姑娘瞎聊。啧，不也幼稚得也像个小孩？

“舒服么？”

“嗯……舒服……”尽管姿势羞耻又别扭，Alpha的体质也不适合这样，但不得不承认他被伺候的舒服极了。

……

眼里装着梁栋绯红的脸和眼泪呼之欲出的圆眼睛，脑海里装着梁栋的一颦一笑和平日里工作时侧过头看着自己的温和宠溺，喜爱不加掩饰，刘长健第一次有了想要永远牢牢抓住一个人的想法。

对上梁栋借着月光看向他的灼热又迷恋的目光，引着刘长健腾出一只手捏着他的下巴吻他，嘴唇贴合着舌头纠缠，吮得人舌尖发麻，刘长健退开来看他一眼，笑了两声然后擦去他额前的汗水，

刘长健整个人罩着梁栋没动，呼吸对着他还热烘烘的头顶，安静了一会儿突然开口。

“梁栋。”

“……嗯。”

“以后还请梁机长多多关照。”

“刘机长客气。”

“我爱你。”

梁栋突然睁开眼，脸红到瞳孔骤缩。

——“梁栋，我爱你。”

END

（一句话点题：今天真是天时地利人和啊，梁栋心想。  
（我是起名废没错了，感谢阅读。


End file.
